Internet I'm In Love part 2
by ochn
Summary: Sasuke ber Yahoo Messenger dengan Sakura .. Dan dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu .. Apa ya kira kira ? Apakah…. Nembak via YM ? O O masa sih ? lanjutan dari chap 1 , awas garing, AU , OOC , thanks


**WARNING AGAIN :**

**OOC, AU , CACAD ,GARING , -_-**

**Internet I'm In Love Part 2**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Summary :

Sasuke ber Yahoo Messenger dengan Sakura .. Dan dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu .. Apa ya kira kira ? Apakah…. Nembak via YM ? O_O masa sih ? Sasuke tidak seperti itu….

Pikiran Sakura terbang ke mana mana , tubuhnya tetap di tempat, tapi pikirannya sudah terbang tinggi ke angkasa tanpa harus menggunakan roket

Sasuke mau bilang apa ?

Jangan jangan…

Ah tidak mungkin!

Sakura menepis semua pertanyaan pertanyaan di otaknya dan mengetik dengan cepat

**SaHaru0345: Hey aku juga pengen nanya sesuatu….**

**Sasu1233455: Apa ? **

**SaHaru0345: Balesnya cepet amat ? -_-**

**Sasu1233455: Cepetan kasih tau**

**SaHaru0345: Kamu tau kan si Naruto di hack**

**Sasu1233455: kenapa memang?**

Kaki Sasuke mulai dingin , ia mencoba tetap tenang , tapi hatinya sangat tidak tenang

Sakura sudah tahu siapa yang meng-hack Facebook Naruto

Yaitu DIA !

**SaHaru0345: Menurutmu siapa pelakunya?**

**Sasu1233455: Siapa ? Jangan tanya aku , bodoh .. Kau pikir aku siapa-nya Naruto, hah ?**

**SaHaru0345: Tuh kan Sasuke sewot lagi deh ih -_- nyebelin**

**Sasu1233455: Bodoh**

**SaHaru0345: Aku pikir kamu itu pacarnya Naruto atau apa gitu …. Ibunya mungkin .. Hahaha **

**Sasu1233455: Haha lucu badut , gue bukan gay tapi mantan GAY ! HAHA lucu tuh ? Garing deh**

Sasuke melihat ke laptopnya yang menyala , ayolah ! Sakura jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan seperti ini ! Ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan mengacak acaknya

**SaHaru0345: ****Elaah ngaku deh =P … semoga hackernya sadar **

**Sasu1233455: Iya**

Hening sesaat di rumah Sakura juga Sasuke , Sakura tidak tahu harus mengetik apa sementara Sasuke menunggu balasan dari Sakura

**SaHaru0345: Eh tadi kamu mau ngomong apa ?**

**Sasu1233455: Pas pertama ketemu lu gue tuh udah penasaran banget**

**SaHaru0345: Penasaran tentang apa?**

Sakura menulis balasan Yahoo Messenger itu dengan terburu buru

Ia sangat penasaran

**Sasu1233455: Ngga deh**

**SaHaru0345: APA SIH ? *gak santai***

**Sasu1233455: Gue takut ga bisa jadi temen lu lagi kalo gue ngomong **

Keadaan Sakura benar benar kacau , kakinya gemetar , wajahnya memerah dan ia merasa sangat sangat pusing, mungkin ini tanda tanda orang jatuh cinta ?

**SaHaru0345: Ngomong aja ga usah make basa basi **

**Sasu1233455: Galak ih sereeem ._.**

**SaHaru0345: Tumben banget ya lu make emote pas chattingan XD**

**Sasu1233455: -_-**

**SaHaru0345: MAU NGOMONG APA EH ? CEPETAN ! *ga sabar***

Sasuke tertawa sendirian , ia membayangkan bagaimana muka Sakura

Jujur… Menurut Sasuke ini lebih menyenangkan daripada hacking Facebook

Ia kembali mengetik

**Sasu1233455: Aku membayangkan…**

**SaHaru0345: Pasti membayangkan yang bokep bokeeep (Bokep= jorok) -_-**

**Sasu1233455: Bukan , itu elu kaleee ! **

**SaHaru0345: Apa sih ? **

**Sasu1233455: Aku sering membayangkan…**

**SaHaru0345: Membayangkan bagaimana cara kabur di sekolah saat tidak ada guru XD**

**Sasu1233455: Bukan…**

**SaHaru0345: Capek ah ! Pulsa abis , tekor mbak ! **

**Sasu1233455: Terkadang kamu sangat …**

**SaHaru0345: SANGAT APA ?**

Sakura membanting handphonenya ke kasur , dia tidak menyangka ternyata Sasuke pemain wanita … Sasuke tidak tahu bahwa Sakura sudah penasaran setengah hidup

"Sasuke-kun!" Teriak seseorang dari dapur

"Ada apa , Emaak ?" tanya Sasuke sambil garuk garuk kepala

"Ujian Nasional 3 hari lagi loh ! Belajar sono!"

"Gue mah udah pinter ya…" Sasuke mengomel sendiri

"Belajar sana ! Ntar gue ketekin lu!" Ibu Sasuke mengomel lagi

"Udah kebal!" teriak Sasuke

"Anak durhaka ! Anak haram ! Kukutuk kamu jadi ganteng!" kata Ibunya sambil mengambil sapu di dapur

"Makasih" kata Sasuke

"Matiin itu laptopnya !" Ibunya datang dari pintu dengan sapu maut yang siap menghantam benda apapun , sekali hantam , hantamannya mantap, bahkan Choji langsung jadi kurus gara gara sapu tersebut

"Ampun Emaaaak~~" Sasuke langsung bersujud di kaki Ibunya "Emak cantik deh"

"Ah yang beneer?" Ibunya langsung mengeluarkan sekotak peralatan make up , mulai dari wig , bedak dan lipstik tante tante ada di kotak make up-nya

"Eeh beneran ya gue cantik" kata Ibunya sambil senyum senyum di depan kaca dan kemudian berdandan di kamarnya

Sasuke menghela nafas dan melanjutkan ber chatting

**Sasu1233455: Maaf lama balesnya tadi ada insiden**

**SaHaru0345: Oh yaudah**

Sasuke tahu Sakura sudah tidak niat berchatting dengannya

**Sasu1233455: Balesnya ga niat amat -_-'**

**SaHaru0345: Pulsa gue udah abis**

**Sasu1233455: Pindah ke laptop**

**SaHaru0345: Gue ga punya laptop , punyanya PC**

**Sasu1233455: Ngelawak**

**SaHaru0345: Beneran **

**Sasu1233455: Pindah ke PC**

**SaHaru0345: : Modemnya rusak**

**Sasu1233455: NGOCOL AMAT ! **

Sasuke tertawa kecut sambil membaca tulisan di layar laptopnya

Yep yep .. Sekarang Sasuke sudah tahu

**Sasu1233455: ****Oh Sakuraa~~ aku ingin bicara…**

**SaHaru0345: kenapa ?**

**Sasu1233455: Aku terkagum kagum dengan jidatmu yang super lebar kayak lapangan terbang Bandara Sukarno Hatta , aku suka bentuk tubuhmu yang super sekseeeeh seperti gitar dari Italia~**

**SaHaru0345: APAAN SIH ? GUE GASUKA TAU**

**Sasu1233455: Lo gasuka ? Gue bisa aja berubah buat lo**

**SaHaru0345: Gue gasuka lu berubah ! **

**Sasu1233455: Apa lu suka ? Apa lu suka cowo kasar kaya gue ? Gue tuh berusaha BERUBAH ! **

Sasuke menghela nafas , entah mengapa.. Mungkin ia terlalu kasar pada Sakura…

**SaHaru0345: Tapi…. Gue suka lu yang kayak begitu ^_^**

**Sasu1233455: Ga ada yang bisa disukain dari gue**

**SaHaru0345: Lo ketua OSIS men ! Lo rengking 1 dan lo itu…**

**Sasu1233455: Apa?**

**SaHaru0345: Lo keren dan ganteng, gue …. Suka**

Sakura menatap jendela yang terbuka , jantungnya berdegup kencang, lebih kencang daripada suara vuvuzela piala dunia yang sedang ditontonnya, kakinya dingin

Ia sangat jujur kali ini pada Sasuke

Apakah Sasuke jadi membencinya ?

Apakah…. Ini tindakan yang tepat?

TING ! YM dari Sasuke datang

**Sasu1233455:**** Oh….**

Sakura membaca balasan YM dari Sasuke dan ia tahu , kali ini ia benar benar marah

**SaHaru0345: 'Oh' Doang ? Gue udah jujur tau ga sama lu ! Lu maunya apasih ? Pantes keren keren ga punya cewek ! Kasar kayak gitu sih ! X(**

Sasuke panik melihat balasan YM dari Sakura

**Sasu1233455: Bukan begitu ! **

Sakura tetap diam , tidak membalas YM Sasuke

**Sasu1233455: Oke maaf! **

**SaHaru0345: Lo ga iklas **

**Sasu1233455: Gue tulus**

Sakura memendam emosinya dan memegang handphonenya , gemetar

**SaHaru0345: Gue udah lama suka sama lo tau ! Dan lo cuma nanggepin 'oh' doang , dalem banget tau ga ! **

**Sasu1233455: Okay..**** Sorry gue kaget**

**SaHaru0345: Kenapa?**

**Sasu1233455: Enggak… Gue berfikir "Kenapa cewek yang gue suka .. Bisa suka sama gue juga? Kenapa ada yang mau sama gue?"**

Sakura mendadak tersenyum , rona merah di pipinya terlihat jelas , ia mengetikkan sesuatu

**SaHaru0345: Maksud lo?**

**Sasu1233455: Jangan pura pura ngga ngerti **

**SaHaru0345: Hah?**

**Sasu1233455: Aishiteru Sakura.. Aishiteru… I love you too ! Do you want to be my girl friend ?**

**SaHAru0345: Yep , of course.. Prince Sasuke :)**

**SaHaru0345: Jadi sekarang ?**

**Sasu1233455: Ya udah , kita ganti nama YM aja .. SasuSaku dan SakuSasu, gimana ? Cocok kan, sayang ? :)**

====FIN====

**Gomen gomen gomeeen~**

**Ini jelek ya ? **

**Aduuuh ini jelek banget endingnya ! Sumvah ga nahan deh jeleknya**

**Ini si author malem malem ngebikinnya jadinya rada suntuk gimanceu gitu**

**Maaf yaaa**

**Senpai dan Readers ~**

**Please.. Review dong biar tau kesalahannya dimana**

**Thanks**


End file.
